


Eventually

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen, VS Astray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Gale Strike needs a few repairs.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, 'unfamiliar'
> 
> (with a tiny easter egg)

The good news, ND HE supposed, was that he'd managed to limp the Gale Strike close enough to a site where a couple of Junk Guild teams were working. They'd be able to fix up his mobile suit and he'd be able to get back to work... 

Eventually. 

The bad news was that they were contracted for a complex job and didn't exactly have any spare time to work on his machine just yet, which meant down time, tinkering with it himself, and odd late hours chatting with a friendly guy a bit older than him with a wholly unfamiliar accent who at least tried to make a bit of time every day to do a bit of prodding and replacing of fried wires. 

Had a friend who would have liked it, he said. ND HE just kind of shrugged- he wasn't very good at these kinds of conversations, but oh, the guy kept trying. It became a sort of daily thing... ND HE got to hear about all sorts of vague-yet-exciting adventures and things that didn't quite sound like they had anything to do with the Guild... 

By the time 'eventually' passed and the Gale Strike was ready to go, ND HE almost wanted to stay a bit longer. He'd grown to like the stories and was getting better at the conversations. It had been a better experience than he'd expected. 

But he had work to do and the Guild had work to do. 

Maybe they'd meet again. 

Eventually.


End file.
